Magic
Magic is an element based off of Once Upon a Time from Hulu, Netflix, Amazon, and ABC. Magic is a superior element, costing 2999 gems. The symbol consists the colors, purple, black, violet, and blue. Passive move out! Statistics Player Opinion Damage: Extremely High Speed: Very High Defense: Average Spells Cursed Body "User turns into a limited-selected character from Once Upon a Time's Cast" User transforms into the Evil Queen, Regina by pressing 'E' (Attack damage is raised by 50%). User transforms into the Savior, Emma Swan by pressing 'S' (Can revive party members to full health and boost their attack damage by 50% if they stand near the caster). User transforms into the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin by pressing 'D' (Is immune to all attacks except for Darkness, and Chaos. User transforms into Ruby, Red Riding Hood by pressing 'R' (Attack damage is boosted 100% during a darkness ultimate and speed is increased by 50%, arrows point to a user using Shockwave Halo because of the aroma). ((More skins and perks can come if this element is voted in the polls.)) * This will take up 800 mana * Takes a 55 second cooldown * Is a body-transformation move Teleportation Pull "User yanks the selected target towards them. Press Y to teleport" User yanks the selected target towards them, dealing 560 damage and healing the caster depending on however far away the target is. The caster nor the target can move during this process. Press Y to teleport in the selected area. * Cooldown Time: 10 seconds * Takes up 400 mana * Is a close-range spell * Takes 560 hp from the target * Tip: '''Pull in a far away opponent to heal yourself if your health is low, then use the passive move for Magic. '''Spell Book "This move provides several spells to choose from" ((More spells will be added if this element is chosen in a poll.)) This move provides several spells to choose from, pressing the following keys will guide you. The keys will be provided on the caster's left-corner of the screen. Spell Keys: Press 'K' to cast a "Tracking Spell" that points to a nearby player...Press 'Y' to cast a "Sleeping Curse" that stuns any nearby opponents when you shoot a cloud of purple dust in their face, when they get up they will be surrounded in fire that burns them for 3 seconds...Press 'E' to cast a "Transformation Spell"' transform into another opponent as a purple puff of smoke surrounds you, it'll disappear when you're completely transformed'...Press 'S' to cast a "Sustaining Spell" that immobilizes a player when you come in contact with them, the opponent you sustained won't be able to use moves, and they will be frozen for 5 is they are level <99, and 13 seconds if they are level 100>...Press 'W' to cast an "Immortality Spell" that makes you unable to be harmed for 11 seconds, but you can't use any moves other than darkness moves while this is in pursuit...Press 'L' to cast a "Doppelganger Spell" that is similar to Fading Reflection the clones last for 9 seconds, and can walk around and attack players within 2 blocks... As from in Once Upon a Time, "all magic comes with a price" so for each spell you use, you will lose 1 hp. * Takes a 150 second cooldown * Takes up 677 mana * Is a shielding spell Portal Spell "User clicks at the directed spot, and teleports there" User clicks at the directed spot and teleports there, does no contact damage if is directed on a player's head. A random color smoke between Blue and Purple will consume the caster, and will disappear when transport is done. If the caster has an aura, they will be consumed by fire smoke instead.((More portaling colors if it's voted in the polls.)) * Has a 6 second cooldown. 8 seconds if charged * Takes up 570 mana * Is a transportation spell * Does 250-325 damage depending on how much the opponent tries to attack the giant cell Curse "All other current ultimates are canceled and nearby players are stunned("fall asleep")" All other current ultimates are canceled and nearby players are stunned to the ground, leeching their health by 40% to the caster while waves go out, canceling other ultimates. * Has a 60 second cooldown * Waves leech for 7 seconds * Nearby opponents are stunned for however long the waves go on, destroying the ultimates * Takes up 1000 mana Category:Superior element Category:Commemorating Category:ADD NEW CATEGORY Category:Seasonal Element Category:Featuring Once Upon a Time Category:Bad